eternalmoonrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Neo Sailor Mercury
Soldier of Water and Intelligence Present Knight: Kai Steele Past Knights: Koriana Mizuno Stats Body: 3 Mind: 4 Soul: 6 Glamour Points:5 Skills Body Close Combat: Street Fighting (1) Close Combat: Dodging (1) Athletics: Climbing (1) Mind Languages: English (1) Law: Shadowing (1) Computers: Hacking (1) Soul Elemental Affinity: Ice (2) Glamour: Weather (1) Glamour: Romance (1) Art: Ice Sculpting (1) Persuasion: Bluff (1) Performance: Acting (1) Transformations Bolded lines are those already earned through Stat allocation. "Mercury Power! Make Up!" ''' 1st Level Transformation, allows powers based on stats only. "Mercury Star Power! Make Up" 2nd Level Transformation, allows all 2nd tier powers to be used. "Mercury Planet Power! Make Up!" 3rd Level Transformation, allows all 3rd tier powers to be used. "Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!" 4th Level Transformation, allows all powers to be used. Known Powers and Attacks None, still an Adept. Power Progression '''Bolded lines are those already earned through Stat allocation. Body : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Mercury Powers to attack. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of frost. Can create a zone of chilling air that deals minimal damage and can freeze. / Indirect Area Attacks : 7 - You understand the process of freezing. Can fire torrents of ice that deal moderate damage and can freeze. / Direct Single Attacks : 10 - You have a major understanding of ice. Can fire threads of ice that freeze enemies and deals moderate damage. / Direct Multiple Attacks : 12 - You have a complete understanding of sub-zero. Can fire tendrils of intense cold that deals major damage and freezes. / Direct Single Attacks Mind : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Mercury Powers to create status effects and buffs. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of frost. Can chill targets, slow enemy movements, and create blankets of fog to obscure vision : 6 - You understand the process of freezing. Can make mists that also disorient and creates inaudible illusions. : 8 - You have a major understanding of ice. Can create zones where everything freezes over and some attacks are nullified. : 10 - You have a complete understanding of sub-zero. Can flash-freeze any target. The ice is magical and repels attacks until it melts : 12 - You have a historical understanding of the Arctic. Can manipulate the atmosphere to flash-freeze large areas and control ice for a short while Soul : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Mercury Powers to defend and restore. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of frost. Can create zones of mist that reduce energy damage and makes allies nearly invisible. : 6 - You understand the process of freezing. Can create walls of ice that block most attacks, but can shatter easilly, or bubbles of anti-heat. : 9 - You have a major understanding of ice. Can create a screen that freezes direct attacks in mid-air. : 12 - You have a complete understanding of sub-zero. Can create auras of cold to repel any effects of temperature changes and freeze attacks before they hit. Glamour Form Unknown Health: 3 Cost: 1 Glamour Points Weapon: Burning Hands, 1 Damage (Melee) Cost: 0 Glamour Points Armor: None Cost: 0 Glamour Points Powers: Fiery Mantle Aura of flames ignores any and all fire/heat damage, and restores 1 health to Kai per fire/heat based attack/power, AND deals 1 damage to any melee attacker striking Kai, before they deal any damage. Cost: 5 Glamour Points Category:Guardians Category:Neo Sailor Scouts Category:Mercury